Confession
by mys
Summary: This story is reposted and is written differently from the previous one. Summary: Takeru likes two certain people and Yamato has decided to help Takeru get them. Slash! TakeDaiKen, TaiYama.


**Disclaimer: the charactors from Digimon does not belong to me. Some of the band members do though.**

**I've re-posted this story again as the first and second one was not that great. Hope you like this one. Enjoy! Please review! Thanks**

* * *

16-year-old Takeru and 19-year-old Yamato were spending their afternoon together when Yamato finally realised that his brother was acting not quite himself. He wasn't bubbly and cheerful but quiet and troubled looking.

"Ok Takeru, you have been acting weird all day so spill!" Yamato questioned, concerned about his own little brother.

"What makes you think I'm weird? I'm fine!" Takeru tried to cover up his problem with a lie.

"You really suck at lying, did you know that? So what's the problem? Girls? Or should I say Hikari?" Yamato persisted.

"It partly has to do with her. Well, we broke up." Takeru finally gave in with a sigh.

"You broke up with her?" Yamato asked, shocked at the news that his younger brother was breaking up with Yagami Hikari, his girlfriend from about a year.

"Well not exactly, we broke up with each other. We both felt that it was weird dating each other. We realised that our relationship was more of a brother-sister type. We're fine with it. But we are still friends so that's cool." Takeru explained.

"Ok, you got me scared there for a moment. I really do not want to get pounded by my boyfriend just because his sister is crying her heart out. Ok so what about the other part?" The atmosphere was lifted a little with the joke Yamato made.

"The other part is the real problem. You see I kinda like someone else," Takeru started but quickly added,

"Actually make that two someone. I...I don't know, I like this two people but they like someone else and I want to tell them but I'm afraid to lose their friendship and...and I just don't know how to tell them." Takeru babbled on until he didn't know what else to say and he was slumped on the chair as if he was about to fall off. Yamato realised that this was a very big problem.

"Ok, let me try and narrow this down. You like these two people, but they like someone else and you don't know how to tell them coz you don't wanna lose their friendship. Well this proves to be a very huge problem." Takeru nodded as Yamato ticked of the points of his problem.

"What am I gonna do, Yama?" Takeru whined as he slumped further down in the chair.

"Well first of all we have to narrow it down some more. Boy or girl?" Yamato asked.

"Erm...boy" Takeru replied just below a whisper and blushed but Yamato caught it as they were in a very quiet house.

"Right. Not much of a problem considering I like boys too. Well, lets play a game. I know shrinks mostly use this game but I guess it comes into good use. Right, when I say one word you say the first word that comes into your head for each guy, k?" Yamato said trying to make things feel lighter and less tense.

"It's kinda lame but sure." Takeru shrugged.

"Let's start. School?"

"Boring...top"

"Food?"

"Everything"

"Sport?"

"Soccer"

"Soccer?"

"Freak" By now Yamato had a clear idea of the first guy his little brother likes. One more question and he gets the second.

"Computer?"

"Genius"

"Ah ha!!!"

"Crazy"

"The last one wasn't a question. It was a statement." Yamato ended the game. Takeru replied with a 'oh', but still in his un-cheery mood.

"Well, I think I have it narrowed down to who you like. The first one would be either Tai or Daisuke but considering Tai is taken by me, it has to be Daisuke. And the other would be either Koushiro or Ken, but rethinking those two option, I'd go with Ken." By the time Yamato was done Takeru was blushing profusely with his mouth opened slightly. He was struck dumb by Yamato's accuracy and could only manage a nod.

"So I guessed it right. You like Ken and Daisuke but they like each other and you are good friends with them and you don't want to ruin the friendship. Well that only calls for one thing. ICE CREAM!!" Yamato suddenly shouted startling Takeru so that he fell to the floor on his butt. He glared at his brother for making him fall.

"What? Don't blame me that you fell, you were practically sitting on the edge of the chair. And anyway, the best way to think of how you are gonna tell them is to think over ice cream. So let's go!"

* * *

Ice cream did cheer Takeru up. While Takeru and Yamato were in the middle of their ice cream, Yamato spotted Hikari walking in to the ice cream shop with a guy. He got Takeru to call out to her, as he had to hide his identity. He was wearing a cap to cover his face and had a sunglasses resting on the table. They also picked a booth at the back of the shop to keep away from the crowd.

"Hey Hikari, over here!" Takeru called out.

"Hey guys!" Hikari greeted as she came over while the guy she was with went to get their orders. "Here for ice cream?" Takeru asked and seeing her nod she invited her to sit with them. He and Yamato decided to change places so that their backs were facing the door. This at least made things easier so that Yamato is able to talk without hiding himself constantly.

As they were about to start talking, the guy Hikari came with sat down next to her and gave her her ice cream.

"Hi, I'm Akiyama Ryo." Ryo introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Takaishi Takeru. And this freak here is my brother, Ishida Yamato."

"Hey!" Yamato greeted and then turned to Takeru and swatted him on the head saying in a cool manner, "and for your information, I am not a freak. Just because I can't let my identity out doesn't make me a freak."

"Hey aren't you the Ishida Yamato or Matt from the Teenage Wolves?" Ryo asked, taking a better look at Yamato.

"Yes I am, and I preferred that when you see me on the streets, don't call out my name. I really don't want a swamp of girls chasing after me. And if you ever tell anyone that you know me, and that includes your friends, Hikari's brother will personally hunt you and those people you told down and kill you." Yamato warned him in a serious tone.

"Got that, but why would he kill us?" Ryo asked, and Hikari and Takeru started giggling.

"Well, that's because he tends to be overly protective of me and hates it when every girl on the streets comes after me and he likes his 'personal asset' to be personal. But that's why I love him. But you don't need to know that and if you ever tell that to anyone as well, not only will Tai kill you but I will too." Yamato explained.

By now, the other two not joined in the conversation were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, so you are gay. And so is the rest of the band?" Ryo asked.

"Well they are all basically bi so guys or girls, who cares. And if you tell this again to anyone we will..."

"Ok, Ok, I think he got the point Yama, no need to stress it out three times." Takeru finally stopped laughing to cut Yamato from continuing his 'killing' speech.

"Fine, anyway we are planning to tell our fans but not yet. So don't spill the beans. We want our fans." Yamato said finally ending his speech.

Takeru then took over the questioning. "So Kari, he is your new boyfriend?"

"Er yea." Hikari stammered.

"So does he know about us?"

"Yea he does, I told him when we got together."

"You sure he is not just a rebound?" Takeru joked.

"Takeru! You of all people know that we broke up coz it was weird to date, and I was so fine and we are still friends so why do I need to have a rebound?" Hikari flared up.

"Cool down. I was just joking. Sorry about that, Ryo. We just like to goof off sometimes." Takeru apologised.

"That's alright. I know about your break up and I'm fine with it. No fret." Ryo replied.

After that, everything cooled down and they were just chatting normally until Yamato suddenly slammed his hand down on the table giving everyone a shock.

"Bingo!! I know how you can tell Dai and Ken how you feel." Yamato told Takeru.

"Did you have to say that out loud?" Takeru asked starting to go red in the face.

"Oh my gosh, you've figured out who you liked already? Why didn't you tell me? You like Dai and Ken? Oh that is so cute!! Brother like brother." Hikari exclaimed. This time Takeru went as red as a tomato, and he tried to hide himself the best that he could manage.

"Yup my little brother has found his love and I'm gonna help him." Yamato slung an arm over Takeru's shoulder and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Oh no, it's gonna be a bad idea, I can see the mischievous glint in your eyes. I knew I never should have asked for your help." Takeru whined.

"Oh come on don't be such a baby, how bad can it be?" Hikari said.

"Not bad at all. Listen up. I'm gonna have a gig coming up soon in like two months and what I'm planning is that you sing your heart out for them. My band has some music that needs words to go with them, I can find you some music that would suit you and then you can write what you feel according to the music, I'll help you with that. Then on the concert day, you will be a special guest and sing, and I'll make sure that Dai and Ken are there. How's that?" Yamato suggested.

Takeru was already having a scared look on his face by the time Yamato was done talking.

"No way! No way in hell am I going to sing in front of so many people. And most of all, I don't sing if you haven't noticed." Takeru was practically freaking out.

"That is such a good idea. You should do it. And anyway, that seems like to best way to show your feelings, unless you have a better idea that you wanna try but I am assuming that you don't." Hikari encouraged him.

"Kari's right, TK. Just give it a shot, if you can't do it then don't. But at least give it a try. Who knows, you might just be the next singer of the Wolves. Come on Teeks give it a try?" Yamato pleaded.

"Fine, but if I can't do it on that day then I'm not singing." Takeru complied, finally giving in. How can he win against two people? After that, the four finished their ice cream and Hikari and Ryo left to continue their date while Yamato and Takeru headed off to the studio to pick out some music (well, after Yamato put back on his sunglasses and pulled his cap lower to cover his face).

* * *

In the next two months, Yamato and his band were working very hard to help a desperate Takeru express his feelings in the next concert. Takeru had also been working hard to get his voice to reach the correct pitch (though he did not really need practice since his voice was already perfect). Takeru is naturally going to be the lead vocalist of his song while the band will be playing the music. Yamato is going to be his back up singer. This whole business in helping Takeru was kept a secret from the others.

Hikari and Ryo were sworn to secrecy of not to tell their huge plan. Every one of their friends would be going to the concert. Everyone meaning Taichi, Kido Jyou, Izumi Koushiro, Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Hikari and her boyfriend, Ryo, and definitely Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken, the two most important guys that needed to be present for this concert to work out.

**Concert – backstage**

"Ok, Teeks, we are about to go out soon and once my band goes out on stage there is no turning back from singing, you hear. I checked just a few minutes ago and every one is there in the front row, and so is Ken and Dai, so now is your last chance to back out. Do you want to go ahead with the plan or not?" Yamato asked Takeru just before they were about to go out on stage.

Takeru was getting all jittery by the passing second. He could hear the crowd cheering the band on and could tell that there were at least 500 fans out there. He kept breathing deeply to stop him from getting so nervous.

"I'm gonna do it. I have to. I can't keep it inside all my life. But Yama, could I suggest something?" Takeru asked. You could clearly see that he was all scared, as he could not keep still.

"Shoot!"

"When I come out could you get the crew people to start by turning off all the lights first and when the music starts light the band? Only light me when I start singing the chorus? I think I wouldn't be able to sing otherwise. Please? Could you do that?" Takeru pleaded.

"No Prob, kiddo. But I have to find them now to tell them. Do you think you can relax till you come out on stage?" After Yamato was given a nod, he left after giving Takeru an encouraging hug.

**Concert – stage**

"Hi everybody, I'm Matt!"

"I'm Akira!"

"I'm Yutaka!"

"And I'm Takashi!

"Together we are the Teenage Wolves!" The band's voices rang through the whole auditorium. Matt continued.

"We've got a great night for you tonight, as always, and today, I have invited a special guest who would be singing tonight." Through out the whole speech, the whole auditorium, guys and girls, were all screaming just at the voice of Matt.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting shall we?" and with that the band started their concert.

* * *

"I'm sad to say that we have come to the end of our concert, ladies and gents. But we will have one last song to end it with. This last song is written and will be preformed by our special guest tonight. This song was written specially for two very dear friends of his who are in our mist today. To the two very special people, I hope you know who you are. So without further delay, I give you the next song, 'You Don't Know'."

And with that last word, the stage blacked-out. Matt set down his guitar at the back stage and positioned himself a little away from the main microphone. Takeru too came out on to stage and stood in the middle of the stage. The crowd was still screaming for the song to start while they got themselves ready. As the music started, the lights that loomed over the band lighted right on cue, and soon Takeru started singing, still hidden from the waiting fans. His voice was echoed in the whole auditorium, and his voice was superb, it had to run in the family.

_Ohh, oh my love._

_Who could know the emptiness inside?_

_Every time I see your face._

_Too many feelings left behind,_

_Do you wonder why?_

During the mist of his singing, Taichi asked Ken, "Doesn't that voice sound like Takeru?"

"Yea it does sounds very much like him." After that, Ken decided to concentrate on what the lyrics of the song meant. For some reason, he thought that it was important for him to listen, as Takeru would never do something so bold unless he was very desperate.

_I turn away when you look at me,_

_Never wanting your eyes to see_

_This desperate heart that knows_

_How perfect we could be._

As Takeru started on the chorus, the lights that were above him lit up and revealed him to the audiences. There were many gasps coming from the friends of Takeru and Matt when they saw Takeru singing on stage. They were all wide eyed and had they mouths hanging in shock. Takeru now didn't care who was looking or gaping at him, but his focus was on the two very important people that this song was meant for, a Cinnamon haired boy and indigo haired boy.

_Baby cause you don't know, how I feel_

_Livin' my life without you._

_Baby and you don't know what it's like_

_Lovin' you all this time._

_I'll give you all my love, heart and soul,_

_Riskin' it all on a chance._

_Now when I need you the most,_

_You don't know._

By now, every one in the auditorium was mesmerised by the sweet and smooth sound of Takeru's voice, but that still did not stop them from showing their appreciation for this new comer.

_All I ever wanted in this world,_

_Baby I found in you._

_I never felt this way before,_

_But I can't break through._

_And now I lie awake, alone at night,_

_So afraid now to close my eyes._

_Just one more dream of you,_

_I'll carry here inside._

And he entered into the chorus again, but now joined with Matt's voice. By now, Takeru was feeling more confident and sang with great force. Matt slung an arm over Takeru's shoulder to show his support for his younger brother and got a warming smile of reassurance in return. Matt continued to sing until then end of the song as Takeru's echo. 

_Baby cause you don't know, how I feel_

_Livin' my life without you._

_Baby and you don't know what it's like_

_Lovin' you all this time._

_I'll give you all my love, heart and soul,_

_Riskin' it all on a chance._

_Now when I need you the most,_

_You don't know._

_And I would hold you through the night,_

_I would stay right by your side_

_And I'd give you the world if your love was mine_

_But baby could it be_

_I'm only dreamin', _

_Don't let it pass me by._

_Baby cause you don't know, how I feel_

_Livin' my life without you._

_Baby and you don't know what it's like_

_Lovin' you all this time._

_I'll give you all my love, heart and soul,_

_Riskin' it all on a chance, baby._

_Now when I need you the most,_

_You don't know. (No no no) _

_Baby you don't know._

Just as Takeru ended, the whole stadium broke out in applause, especially the front row people who seem to be standing on their seats applauding very loudly all except Ken who was just simply staring at Takeru. Matt still had a very good hold around Takeru's neck to prevent him from escaping.

"Well, I can sure see that you have enjoyed this last song. Now I'd like to introduce to you to this special guest, my little brother, Takaishi Takeru. He has been trying to get his heart out for weeks and this was just a little favour I gave him. Well, I hope that this was a very eventful night for every single one of you, especially the two that this song was meant for. See you around every one. Have a good night!" And with a last wave to the crowd, the stage lights went off, curtains dropped and the band and Takeru proceeded off back stage.

**Backstage**

Yamato's band gave Takeru pats on the back for his awesome performance before proceeding to the dressing room. Takeru just smiled and finally squirmed out of Yamato's grasps and headed for the backdoor to get out.

"Hey Takeru, where are you going? Aren't you waiting for Ken and Dai?" Yamato ask feeling concerned about his brother.

"If they want to find me they would know where." With that simply statement Takeru left the building.

"Hey Yama!" Yamato who was still staring at the door turned to the voice of his boyfriend.

"Hey, Tai." Yamato replied with a troubled look on his face. All of his other friends soon caught up with Taichi, who ran off immediately after the curtains came down.

They all congratulated Yamato with his amazing performance and were all asking him about Takeru's sudden decision of singing. Yamato weren't concentrating on any of the question but on Ken and Daisuke.

"Where's Takeru?" Ken asked after he was able to get to Yamato.

"He left. Said that if you wanted to find him you would know where. So you figured it out?"

"Yea. I somehow knew that this was important, as Takeru would never do anything like this if he wasn't desperate." Ken replied.

"Ken, what are you guys talking about? And what are you talking about Takeru being desperate?" Daisuke asked. He was full of confusion, as he had no clue what his boyfriend was talking about.

"He doesn't get it?" This time it was Hikari's turn to ask.

"Apparently not. I don't think he even realised what Takeru had been doing the whole time he was singing." Yamato said.

"Hey, I'm still here. So would one of you just tell me what is going on?" Daisuke rebuked.

Ken looked at him and gave a sigh before saying, "Well, I think I know where he might be. Come on Dai, let's go."

With that, he led Daisuke by the hand towards the backdoor that Takeru used just after the concert ended.

"Hey, Ken, Dai, make him happy?" Yamato pleaded.

"We will." Ken promised before giving a slight smile before leaving.

"Yamato, what's up with that?" Sora asked with concern in her voice.

"Will tell you later back at our place. Come on." The gang then left for Yamato and Taichi's house for the party that they usually held after Yamato's concerts.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the building, having enough of being pulled by his boyfriend and kept in silence, Daisuke gave a jerk on the hand that Ken was pulling on to turn him around.

"Ok, spill. What is going on and where are we going?"

"Fine. You remember the time when we both said that we liked Takeru and wanted to tell him?" Ken continued after earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Well, here's our chance. That song Takeru sang today, for the two very special people, it was for us, Dai. He likes us too and this was the only way he could tell us. Now we are going to find him and tell him how we feel too, that ok?" Ken asked, looking at Daisuke sweetly.

"So Takeru likes us too? And we are gonna find him?" Daisuke stammered, wanting to clarify the details. With Ken's nod, Daisuke suddenly gave a loud whoop and started pulling a startled Ken along.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him." Daisuke said and turn left when they came out of the alleyway.

"Erm...Dai...it's the other way. To the right." Ken said and started pulling Daisuke the opposite direction.

"How would you know?" Daisuke question, though not resisting.

"Trust me, I know. I've seen him around there before." Ken said before shutting Daisuke up.

As they reached the river where Ken and Daisuke used to meet every time they went on a date, they saw a very familiar blonde sitting by the bank.

"How did you know he would be here?" Daisuke whispered, definitely shocked that his boyfriend knew where the blonde would be.

"Well, every time we would meet here, Takeru would be here. Sometimes I would talk to him and he would leave before you come, mostly in the direction of the bridge. I think he never left, just hid in a secluded part of the bridge so we won't see him." Ken replied in the same whisper as Daisuke.

"Well, ready to make an appearance?" Daisuke asked cocking his head to the side with a small grin plastered on his face. Ken gave a nod and they made their way silently down to Takeru.

Takeru was simply staring of into space and didn't realise two figures walking up to him.

"May we join you?" A voice snapped Takeru out of his reverie, and Takeru turned his head towards the source of it.

"Ken...Daisuke...erm...sure...have a sit." Takeru turned his head abruptly to hide a blush on his cheeks. Ken and Daisuke took a sit on either side of Takeru, which made him blush even more. They were sitting especially close as Takeru realised.

"That was a really nice song you sang, would you sing it again?" Daisuke asked after a few minutes passed.

"S-sure." Takeru stammered and started singing. He was soon absorbed into the song and Ken realised the pain and longing on Takeru's face. Takeru suddenly stood and walked over to the side of the river, still singing like he had forgotten that the other two were still with him.

Ken turned to Daisuke and said that it was better to tell Takeru their feelings now rather then later. Ken then stood up and walked straight up to Takeru and wrapped his arms around Takeru's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. This earned him a gasp from Takeru who had stopped singing and tensed up at the feel of the arms around him. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of silky blue hair.

"Ken..." Takeru swallowed a lump in his throat and his heart sped up a lot. He was starting to pant at how close his body was pressed up against Ken's.

Daisuke who figured what Ken was doing soon joined in but stood in front of Takeru. He cupped his hand over Takeru's cheek and started caressing it. This immediately got the attention transferred to him.

"Dai..." Takeru once again found the words stuck in his throat and could not finish the sentence.

Once Daisuke shushed him up, he proceeded to place his free arm around Takeru's waist, lower then Ken's arms so that is was almost at his butt, and brought their faces closer until they were just inches apart. Takeru was unaware that he was holding his breath as Daisuke closed the gap between them and planted a light kiss on his lips. Takeru's heart raced up even more that it felt like it was about to break out of his chest.

Unknowingly, Takeru's eyes slid shut and his legs gave way and a soft moan escaped his lips. Ken and Daisuke were now supporting him with their arms and bodies.

When the kiss was long over, Takeru still did not open his eyes and Ken was starting to get worried. "Takeru? You ok?" He asked warily.

"This is a dream...this can't be real...when I open my eyes, you will not be there..." Takeru started to mumble.

"No silly, this is not a dream...open your eyes." Daisuke chuckled. Slowly Takeru opened his eyes and was looking straight into a pool of chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok, tell me I'm not dreaming!" Then he felt a bite on his neck and turn to see Ken's violet eyes.

"Did that hurt?" Ken asked and when he received a nod he continued saying,

"Then it can't be a dream. And as for that bite, I think it is going to be there for a while." Takeru brought up his hand to feel the bite and smiled a little.

"What does this mean now?" Takeru asked shyly. Ken and Daisuke smirked and each other and asked in unison,

"Will you be our boyfriend?" and Ken added on,

"We have liked you for a very long time now, but you were dating Kari, so we didn't tell you..." and Daisuke continued,

"But we would love it if you would go out with us." Takeru was so shocked and happy that all he could do was nod dumbly.

Daisuke was so happy that he started jumping up and down and hugged Ken and Takeru so tightly that they were running out of breath. It wasn't until Ken managed get through to Daisuke that he finally let go, and sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Well if we leave now, we might still make it to that after concert party?" Ken said looking at his watch.

"Then what are we waiting for? Knowing Yamato, he will definitely wait for us and want to know all about it. I tell you, I think he is more like a girl; he likes to hear about my life and stuff." Takeru said. Ken and Daisuke laughed and the three of them made their way towards Yamato's apartment in each other's arms.

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing. Good luck in handling my brother and his boyfriend's interrogation." With that, Takeru gave a knock on the door, which immediately flew open as if someone was standing right there in case someone, like the three them, decided to knock.

Before they could see who opened the door, they were already pulled through the door and shoved on to the sofa, ready for truth time. Takeru gave a long sigh and settled himself comfortably on the sofa and looked up at his interrogators and smiled.

"So Yama, you decided to tell everyone by the look on their faces?" Takeru said after giving every one in the room a glance and saw their expressions, eager and anticipated.

"Well, I had to. Tai was going to...erm...threaten me..." Yamato's sentence trailed off as his usually pale face glowed red. Takeru smirked and turned towards Ken and Daisuke and asked if they wanted a drink. They nodded and went into the kitchen for a drink.

While drinking, Takeru was suddenly pinned against the wall and his eyes focused at the person in front of him, Taichi, but he didn't seem shaken at all by the demanding look on Taichi's face.

"Takeru, you are gonna tell us if you got together with Ken and Dai or else I will break up with Yama. So talk." Taichi threatened.

Takeru took a glimpse of Yamato in the background and he looked like he was about to break down and cry. Soon, Takeru found Ken and Daisuke on both sides of him staring at Taichi with amusement. Taichi raised his eyebrows in a questioning look and smirked. He then let go of Takeru and turned to Yamato, and was about to break up with him when Yamato gave a whoop of joy and started hugging Taichi like his life depended on it.

Taichi was wondering what just happened to make Yamato act like this when he turn around and saw just what Yamato was so happy about. Ken was kissing Takeru full on the lips and Daisuke was kissing and sucking Takeru on the neck. Takeru just looks so blissful. All the others who were there were cheering and cat calling at the scene that was going on in the kitchen.

When things were starting to get a little out off hand between the three, Hikari decided to 'intrude' and break up their little make out session. They all ended up flushed and were panting due to the lack of air.

"Well, since things have lightened up a lot, and I am not about to break up with my love, let the party begin." Yamato called out and they all headed for the living room to have one hell of a night.


End file.
